


No, she's not

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Yes, She Is [5]
Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent and Smack talk about past events.





	No, she's not

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr !

Pent is.. Quiet. She's been doing a lot of thinking lately. She needs to talk, need to make a decision, but making a decision like this is.. Terrifying.   
  
She makes the decision anyway.  
  
On a day Khonjin and his father are our doing whatever they do, Pent sits quiet on the couch, twiddling her thumbs, debating if this really is a good idea. She takes a deep breath.  
  
"Smack.." she starts quietly. "We.. Need to talk about things. I guess, like, I just... I'm really tired, and maybe I'm just talking to myself but if- if I'm not.. Come here.. Please.. So I'm not alone.." She stayed quiet. Waiting, listening, and just when she was going to give up and go back to her room-  
  
There he was, standing in front of her.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Smack cuts her off. She is quiet, stunned. "I wasn't thinking.. I wasn't thinking about you. Not you, as you are and what you were dealing with. I was thinking about a you I could have shaped you to be.. And- and it wasn't good for you, or me, or anyone else. I was thinking about me, and what I wanted you to be.."  
  
Pent is quiet for a long time.  
  
"You.. Didn't.. Didn't want me to be.."  
  
"I didn't want you to be a lot of things. I wasn't.. I wasn't being fair.. I was hurting you, because I thought what I was doing was the best thing to do."  
  
Pent furrows her brows. "But you weren't.. I thought.. I thought she was alive and this world needed me and you never sat me down and expl-"  
  
"I tried, Pent-"  
  
"No, you _didn't_! You didn't try at _all_! You tried to make me _shut up_ , is what you did! Smack, you hurt me. You- you _hurt_ me! You knew it was hurting me!"   
  
Smack was silent, Pent's face turning red. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"I- I'm-" Tears were dripping down her face now, and she was stuttering, trying to get the words out.  
  
The door opened, Khonjin walking in and freezing upon the sight. He rushed to Pent, "Are you okay? What happened Pent?" And she only seemed to cry harder.  
  
"'M NOT! THAT'S- that's- that's not who I am.. That's not my name.." She was sobbing, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket so hard they were fraying at the ends. Khonjin rubbed circles on her back.  
  
"What do you mean..?"  
  
"M' name's not Jack or Jackson or Pent! It's Shelby! S-H-E-L-B-Y! I'm a girl! I'm a girl and my name is Shelby and I'm not **_DEAD_**!"  
  
She was yelling, stomping her metal foot, it clunking against the wooden floor.  
  
"Pe- Sh- Shelby, I-" Shelby was furious and screamed, cutting Smack off.  
  
" _NO! GET OUT! LEAVE! LEAVE LEAVE **LEAVELEAVELEAVELEAVE LEAVE**!_" And like that, Smack was gone.  
  
Shelby sank to the floor, and Khonjin followed her. He held her close as he could, letting her cry. "I know.. I know.. It's okay.. It'll all be okay..."  


**Author's Note:**

> There'll be an epilogue ;)


End file.
